Betrayal and a New Life: The story
by Dragon7
Summary: ON HOLD-until further notice. Please read to find out what the story's about! Rating may change to PG13 in later chapters. Please R&R! Dragon-


Dragon/Sakura: Hello Minna! *waves to readers*   
  


Dragon: My name's Dragon   
  


Sakura: Mine's Sakura or otherwise known as Lady Sakura Light.   
  


Dragon: This is my first time in actually making a story. *mutters: I usually 

write poems*   
  


Sakura: And this is my first time in co-authoring a story. I do the writing...   
  


Dragon: And I tell Sakura what to write at each chapter, sort of a summary. 

Both of us also do the editing of each chapter..   
  


Sakura: And Dragon's also the one who made the poem which inspired this story 

(its written below) and she's the one who came up with this story's plot/title in 

the first place.   
  


Dragon: *blushes* Well, I couldn't have done this in the first place if it 

wasn't for Sakura's and Blue Moon's encouragements. Thanks Blue Moon! ^-^   
  


Sakura: Both of us also posted this story, but in different settings. Dragon 

posted it in her name at the Gundam Wing/SailorMoon crossovers section.   
  


Dragon: And Sakura posted the story in her name at the Sailor Moon crossovers 

section.   
  


Sakura: *claps hands once* Now that we've cleared that up..   
  


Dragon: On with the story!   
  
  
  
  
  


Betrayal and a New Life   
  
  
  


The dawn awakens, 

I'm still here breathing. 

My life goes on and on, 

When will it ever end, 

I ask myself again and again. 

The Inner Senshi and my love who I all trusted, 

Have betrayed me beyond belief.   
  
  
  


Please Ginzuishou take me away from this life, 

To a place where I might be of some help. 

Past, present or future in some other dimension, 

A flash of white light, 

I am no more of this life.   
  
  
  


A new home I see before me, 

Of war and destruction is all I now see, 

Waged by technology and machines, 

Where there is no magic to be seen. 

Five young men and five gigantic machines, 

Silence, Innocence, Justice and Death, 

The leader of them all the Perfect Soldier, 

Upon their shoulders the fate of the world rests.   
  
  
  


I who was once the saviour of my world, 

Am called to task again. 

Where they were five, 

Have now become six, 

I am the sixth Gundam Cosmos. 

Whose name and my own are one and the same, 

With the betrayal of the five I held dear, 

I transformed into my ultimate self.   
  
  
  


Sailor Cosmos is my name and fighting evil is my game, 

I know not what awaits us here, 

But we shall triumph through the years.   
  
  
  


Dragon ^-^   
  
  
  


Betrayal and a New Life 

Prologue: Agony of Betrayal 

Disclaimer: GW and SM don't belong to us. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
  
  


"speaking"   
  


'thoughts'   
  
  
  


~ Usagi's Pov ~   
  
  
  


I always wondered why destiny chose me to have this kind of life. I guess it's 

because my soul is the very essence of light, just as Chaos is the essence of 

darkness. I never want to have this kind of life. I don't want to be know as 

Princess Serenity, I want to be know as Usagi Tsukino, the carefree, 

without-a-care-in-the-world, happy-go-lucky girl. Yes, I may be a bit clumsy and 

maybe I'm not the best student in the world, my school rather, but that's who I 

am and I'm proud of it.   
  
  
  


As thoughts continued to swirl around my head, I glanced at my watch and ,with 

a start, realized that I was going to be really late to the Senshi meeting at 

Rei's.   
  
  
  


I jolted up from my bed and rushed out my bedroom door. Luckily I was still 

wearing my school uniform as it would be quite funny and embarrassing to dash 

towards Rei's house and Hikawa shrine naked.   
  
  
  


I giggled at the thought before the yelling I'm going to get from Rei wandered 

into my mind and, with a new found burst of energy, ran towards the park heading 

towards Hikawa shrine. It was lucky for me that I didn't managed to run over 

anyone as I dodged around the people in the park. I had just barely prevented 

myself from toppling over a little girl and her puppy, who were playing catch. 

All those Senshi battles had done me well. They honed my reflexes and not to 

mention strengthened both my body and mind.   
  
  
  


As I ran nearer to the shrine, I happened to notice the time on the clock at 

one of the posts surrounding the shrine and stopped dead in my tracks.   
  
  
  


I stared at the clock with disbelief. I can't believe it! I can't believe that 

I forgot that I had earlier set my watch an hour earlier so I wouldn't be late 

for the meeting.   
  
  
  


I shrugged. Oh well, at least I can enjoy seeing the expressions on their faces 

when they see that I'm early for a change. I chuckled. Their jaws will probably 

dropped to the ground and their eyes would widen in surprise.   
  
  
  


I decided to take my time and walked up the steps of the shrine. I then slowly 

walked towards the room where we usually held the meetings, hoping to get my 

breath back from all that running.   
  
  
  


I was about to turn the doorknob when I suddenly heard laughter inside the 

meeting room. Quietly, I turned the doorknob very carefully and peeked inside. 

Inside, I saw the Inners and Mamo-chan sitting on soft cushions around a low 

coffee table. To my great surprise and delight, even Chibi-Usa was there, 

sitting besides Mamo-chan and Rei.   
  
  
  


A smile came to my lips. Not many people would notice this but I'm particularly 

fond of the pink-haired girl. I was even more happy when we found out that 

Chibi-Usa's my and Mamo-chan's future daughter.   
  
  
  


I peeked around the room and noticed that the Outers haven't arrived yet. Oh 

well, they'll be here soon anyway.   
  
  
  


I then opened my mouth to say hello but suddenly Mamo-chan spoke up and said:   
  
  
  


"Yeah, and she even thought that I truly love her when in fact I actually 

don't, even back in the Silver Millennium. I only acted like that in order for me 

to gain the throne and rule both the Moon Alliance and Earth. With Rei by my 

side as queen of course,"   
  
  
  


Mamoru laughed and kissed Rei passionately on the lips. Their tongues touched 

and licked with each other.(Sakura: Yuck! I can't believe I wrote that! *shivers*) (Dragon readily agrees ^-^)   
  
  
  


"Usagi-baka is not really my true mom, Rei is," added Chibi-Usa darkly and 

hugged Rei, a smile on her lips. "Usagi's so clumsy, ditzy, and stupid. 

Everything that Rei's not."   
  
  
  


Everyone else (except Usagi of course) nodded their heads in agreement and laughed. 

"Usagi's so stupid. I tried to get her to study but," Ami sighed. "As you can 

see, her change didn't change for the better,"   
  
  
  


Minako patted Ami on the back. "There, there," said Minako, comforting the 

blue-haired Senshi. "Its not your fault. Usagi is and always will be stupid and 

clumsy. Why she's even more stupid and clumsier...."   
  
  
  


~ Third Person's POV ~   
  
  
  


Usagi couldn't listen anymore. Tears swelled up in her eyes and ran slowly down 

her cheeks.   
  
  
  


"How could they do this to me? I thought we were best friends," muttered Usagi. 

She stared at Mamoru's sneering face and added, "And I thought we're meant to be 

Mamoru. It's destiny as Luna told me..."   
  
  
  


"That no good bastard doesn't deserve your heart Koneko-chan," said a voice 

behind her.   
  
  
  


Usagi turned to see the Outers, including Hotaru, standing there before her. 

They were already wearing their Senshi outfits.   
  
  
  


"Minna..." said Usagi.   
  
  
  


"We knew that the time would come when the Inners and the Prince will betray 

you like they did during the Silver Millennium and decided to transform." 

explained Michiru.   
  
  
  


"Arigatou minna. I think I'll need all the support I can get." replied Usagi 

sadly as she wiped her tears away with the handkerchief Hotaru had given to her.   
  
  
  


"By the way Haruka, I don't want either you or the rest of the Outers to harm 

any of the Inners or Mamoru when we confront them. I have something special in 

mind for them for betraying me." continued Usagi, her sapphire blue eyes gleamed 

with coldness and her tone was icy.   
  
  
  


"Nani!!" exclaimed Haruka.   
  
  
  


"Koneko, they should be strung up and punished for what they did to you" 

(Dragon: You all should know who is speaking, if not it's Haruka.)   
  
  
  


"Don't worry minna. They will be punished, just not that way." said Usagi. 

As the two blondes were talking, Setsuna disappeared for a moment. When she 

came back, Usagi and the rest of the Outers all turned their attention towards 

the Keeper of Time.   
  
  
  


Usagi noticed that there were two people standing besides the Plutonarian 

princess whom she'd never met before.   
  
  
  


"Minna. I would like you all to meet....." began Setsuna.   
  
  
  
  
  


Dragon: Sorry about the cliffy minna.   
  


Sakura: Yeah, both of us got writer's block, unfortunately. *bows her head down 

in shame*   
  


Dragon: Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a lot longer than this one. We 

can assure you on that one.   
  


Sakura: It'll answer the question of who are the two people who Setsuna had 

fetched and what kind of punishment the Inners and Mamo-baka are going to get 

from Usagi, with a little help from the two new people of course. I can't wait 

to write that part *smiles evilly*   
  


Dragon: Same here. *smirks* Also, if you guys want to tell one/both of us 

something, whether its a suggestion or a question, just email me at dragonsbane@gtn.net.   
  


Sakura: And/or me at lady_akarui@yahoo.com   
  


Dragon: We got to go now. Sayonara minna! *waves at the readers before signing 

out*   
  


Sakura: Sayonara and don't forget to r+r! Flames are accepted. *waves at the 

readers and signs out also* 


End file.
